ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Reuz Special Episode Red: You Can Become Ultraman Reuz Too!
The following is a fan series, it is in no way an attempt to make profit of any form Tsuburya Productions copyrighted characters. It is meant for the enjoyment of other fans of Ultraman and similar copyrighted characters. Credits Ultraman Reuz Episode Specials related to its creater Apexz Ultraman and other related characters are copyrighted characters of Tsuburya Productions, please support the official release Ultraman Reuz Special Episode Red: You Can Become Ultraman Reuz Too! (ウルトラマンリえーZ あなたがウルトラマンになることができますリえーZ 亦) s a Apexz Three Episode story in a Boring Day of School Holiday to incorporate the half-way of Ultraman Reuz Final Mix series. Note: *An Giant Size Imagin from Kamen Rider Den-O has been seen stealing peoples personal item. *This episode didn't include in the real episode but mark as a Special Three Episode in the series. *Four chapter only but long plot. Characters Ultras *Ultraman Reuz *Ultraman Gaixus Humans *Haruto Shuuya *Mikasa Nozomu *Daiki Watarai *Takumi Jinguji *Natsumi Takaneka *Kaze Shuuya Villain *Joker Imagin Monster Chapter 1 A wonderful day, two years after the destruction of an evil being known as Dark Ketaros who was defeated by the Ultra known as Ultraman Reuz. Kobe was in progress of Restoration, so Tsuburaya Production working together with Toei Compony to have fun with the kids by broughting their favourite heroes Ultramans and Kamen Riders. But there are all just a nightmere for Daiki.... "Warghhh!" Daiki scream falling down from his bed. "Dude, why are you sleeping on the floor...?" ask Haruto "I fall down, i got a worst dream, Kamen Riders and Ultramans are exist together..." reply Daiki "Buhahahaahha! You always make jokes even we asleep right now..." Haruto laugh "It's not a joke, it's true..." "C'mon, let's get to sleep...tomorow there's a carnival..." "Yeah, yeah..." The next morning, Mikasa Nozomu, a young girl a same age as Haruto who become a Haruto closest friends, she never tought Haruto was once Ultraman Reuz but she rather follow him everywhere. "Good Morning" said Mikasa to Haruto and Daiki who didn't take a bath yet and both of them still wearing their pyjamas and non tidy one. "Good Morni...ng..." Haruto yawn and suddenly saw Takumi and Natsumi are there dirinking coffee. "Takumi-kun, Natsumi-chan....?" ask Daiki "Good Morning" said Natsumi smiling Takumi silence while drinking his cup of coffee. "Oi, do you have anything to say...?" ask Haruto "Huh..Good Mor...ning" Takumi have to said by force. "Thats a good one, Jinguji Boy" "I told you not to call that..!" "Fine" Haruto, Mikasa, Daiki, Takumi and Natsumi walk around the carnival which was held by Toei Company and Tsuburaya. Haruto and Mikasa walk to Kamen Rider part, which there was a lot of action figure of Kamen Rider Ichigo, Nigo and others Showa and Heisei Rider. "Kamen Rider...Den-O?" said Haruto The actor of Kamen Rider Den-O come. "It's motof is a train, a railway train..." "Wow, i never expected Kamen Rider can be a train..." said Mikasa "I was the actor of the main heroes, Ryotaro Nogami.." "So, you must be Takeru Satoh...?" ask Haruto "You got that right..." "I watch Den-O series before, it was funny comedic and action series.." said Haruto "Oh, Thanks..but i heard some rumours said that a monster reside here in this city, watch you back.." said Satoh "Thanks." Daiki walk around on Kamen Rider Gaim place. "Soiya! Haiiiii" said the theme of the episode, Daiki sit down on a Food court, it's having a special food. "Arigatou, You may now eat this new design of Gaim face Pataya Rice from Malaysia tradition. "Oh, Thanks. " said Daiki. He split the chopstick and pray before eat. When he eat the Pataya Rice, he feel extreme spice and hot on his mouth. "It's hot and spicy!!!" "Haiii!Haiii!" the theme of the episode Takumi and Natsumi visiting Ultraman shop in the carnival. Takumi sees something unexpected view, Ultraman Gaixus and Ultraman Reuz action figure shaking their hands. "I could destroy this figure if i got so mad, glad it's just a action figure..." said Takumi "Why aren't you like this...?" ask Natsumi "I only working together with Haruto if he loose and give up, but this is embarrasing..." "Yeah sure..." "Hello, do you exited to see this all action figure..?" ask one of the kids, one is a boy and other is a girl. "I really like Ultramna Gaixus and Ultraman Reuz working together, they make a great team..." said the girl again "See, Takumi..they all like it" reply Natsumi "Fine, but this doesn't change my mind...i found strength and the strongest can overpowered the weak..." But behind the tent, there was a black and purple small size monster watching them from behind, a red eye. "This is Ultraman Reuz world...how an imagin like stuck here..." ask the monster whom known as Imagin himself. Takumi sense something, he turn his head back and saw the imagin. "A E-X monster...!?" ask Takumi "Argh! He saw me..!" the imagin run away, Takumi transform the Gaixus Lens into Full Blaster and shot the Imagin, it hit his right arm, he keep running even it still leave a cut. "How come they are here..." "Takumi, an E-X monster...?" ask Natsumi "Yeah.." "But it's doens't seem like one, E-X monster usually have a purple blood when been cut, but this never bleed..." Chapter 2 Haruto visiting his grandfather pride and shrine, although Kaze's died years ago because of his old desease, Haruto will regret if he didn't visiting him. "Grandpa, i such a fool...i haven't visiting you for a long time, but when i visit you, it bring such memories of us since i was a little boy...you always brought me to go fishing..." said Haruto Mikasa standing right behind him and also pray for his grandfather. "Haruto, he's still be with you in your heart, even you cannot see him again.." said Mikasa "Yeah, i suppose so" The imagin from before appeared, he soon attack Mikasa, Haruto turn back and delivered a kick and hold Mikasa. "Are you alright...?" ask Haruto "Erm.." Mikasa positive side "Are you an E-X monster...?" ask Haruto "No, i'm an Imagin, a monster that can make contract with humans and destroy the city..." "The name, Joker Imagin..." said Joker "Imagin...?" "We're monster are only appeared in physical form if we make contract with humans..." "So, you're from Kamen Rider Den-O universe..." said Takumi from behind "Huh, Den-O is my great enemies...so are you Kamen Riders?" "We're Ultra...Not Riders..." said Takumi, he hold his Gaixus Gun form. "We shall meet again..." Joker Imagin suddenly disappeared, he turn into a sand. "Sand..." At evening, Mikasa, Natsumi and Mrs Sara (Sara Mizuhara) cooks some delicious dinner. Haruto, Takumi, Daiki, Tsukasa and Gramps Shogi also in the house eating. "Tomorow, we start to track down the Joker Imagin..." said Takumi "I guess so, i think he's the one the culprit who steal people's personal item..." "Yeah, try to think about it...it's make sense...he said he make a contract" said Natsumi "Maybe, a contract with a thief, that want to steal but he failed, so he use Imagin to get what he desire..." "Afraid so" said Haruto The next morning, morning news tells that Peoples personal item is steal keep been stealing by unknown being, Haruto which still didn't take a bath yet was scoled by Mikasa. Takumi and Daiki start investigating, and searching the Joker imagin, they been knowing he's behind all this action. "From what we gattered, it's still nonthing..." reply Daiki "Somebody please help me!" shout a young women who his handbeg was stolen by a purple and black being, the Joker Imagin. "Joker! Wait!" shout Takumi They run to catch Joker, and last Joker was trap when Haruto appeared infront of him. "Guess im Trap..." Chapter 3 Something fall down from the sky to Joker's head. "Ouch!! Who throw that...!?" "Nani...?" he pick up a strange fruit, he feel like eating it, he eat quickly then he was out of control. "That's looks like a helheim fruit from Kamen Rider Gaim..." said Haruto "How it get here...?" "Huuu such power! Bring it to me...!" said Joker He transform into a giant size Imagin, wracking havoc on Kobe city. People running away, to evacuate place. Police arrive, bring out their gun and shoot. But nonthing workout. "Let's run!" Police also run away. Mikasa and Natsumi watch from their home. "Glad this house is far from him and the city..." "Yeah..." Daiki enter the house. "We need to get out of here..!" "Why..!" Joker Imagin hearing sense that humans live in far place, he fire his Joker Bomb. "Arghhh!" scream Natsumi and Mikasa Takumi rise up Gaixus Lens and it sparkle lightnings and light. Ultraman Gaixus rise up in mirror and break into pieces. Gaixus appeared blocking the attack before it reach the house. "Takumi-kun!" said Natsumi "Hurry, get out of here..." said Takumi Gaixus turn back and see Joker running away, Gaixus accelerate and appeared infront of Joker, he punch and follow by roundhouse kick. Joker follow counter attack all of his attack, and when Gaixus fall down. He run away hide behind the tall building. "I can see you...don't hide there..." said Takumi "You can see me, now you don't..." said Joker (Tribute to John Cena catchprease) Joker disappeared in purple fire. Gaixus took fighting stance and get ready. When Joker appeared on the bag, Gaixus was hit by the head with a giant hammer. "Ouch! Hey, no weapon!" shout Takumi "Oh, sorry...no rules!!" Joker punch Gaixus he was sent back smaller and smaller until revert to Takumi. He fall down on a trash. "I hate that Joker..." said Takumi Meanwhile in a railway tracks, a white, with black stripes, Red eye train passing through time. "Hmm...?" "What is it..Momotaros-kun...?" ask Ryotaro "I feel like an imagin has appeared in another universe..." "Can't we just go there...?" ask Hana "Thats the problem! This train only travel through time..not dimention!" said Momotaros angry that he can't beat the imagin. "Oh, but this train can travel to other dimention to another universe..." said the owner "Owner...?" said Kintaros "This is a Card that special to take us to Ultraman universed..." "Ultraman...? What kind of a planet name Ultraman...?" ask Momotaros "You really are a stupid Oni..." said Urataros "Nani...!?" Momotaros tried to pick a fight with Urataros. Joker Imagin keep destroying the Kobe, wreacking havoc. Haruto arrive on a top of a buildings. He slowly pulling out Reuz Spark from his sweater, only to be remind that the Reuz Spark hast transform into a new shape since Reuz is free from the curse of Keychain Doll. "Ikuze..." Haruto pull the Reuz Spark from it's cover and rise. Reuz rise up in a galaxies and rise. (Similar rise scene as Ultraman Nexus) Reuz rise down to the ground. Joker seems shock. "Another imagin like before...?" ask Joker "No, i'm a Ultraman..." said Haruto The Joker imagin rush toward Reuz, Reuz only move aside and kick from the back. Joker turn back and punch, Reuz move again and punch on the head. He lend a kick to Joker imagin, while turning on the back side, Reuz slide his left crystal. "Complete!" said Haruto Reuz red pattern become black, his crystal of light become Red. "Start Up" said Haruto again. A sound of acceleration, Reuz accelerate while summon his saber. He slash and slash Joker, until it reach to... "3" "2" "Accel Reuz Saber!" Reuz slash down Joker Imagin. "1" "Time Out" grunts Haruto after 10 second. Reuz return back to normal. Joker imagin explode, all the particles turn into people personal item. "Yeah, the item is back. "Well, this day is never turn to look bad now..." said Mikasa Reuz standing in the city, while his colour timer flashing. Watching the sky. While a train suddenly come passing the sky. The End Category:Apexz Category:Ultraman Reuz Episodes Category:Ultraman Reuz Continuity